1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a negative active material, a negative electrode including the negative active material, and a lithium battery including the negative electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, electric bicycles, or electric vehicles have discharge voltages twice that of non-lithium batteries. Thus, lithium secondary batteries have high energy density.
Lithium secondary batteries are reusable batteries that may be repeatedly charged and discharged which generate electrical energy by oxidation and reduction reactions during intercalation/deintercalation of lithium ions at positive and negative electrodes while an organic electrolyte solution or a polymer electrolyte solution including an active material capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions is filled between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
The lithium secondary battery has excellent battery properties including a high electromotive force and a high energy density, but a battery having long lifespan characteristics is needed as industries develop, and thus studies in this regard have been conducted.